narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Ashara (Nickname is Ash) Has a Kekkei Genkai that allows her to transform herself into a Spectral form. In this form, she is immune to all ninjutsu, taijutsu, and weaponry. However, this is not something that can be done for large amounts of time, as it uses up large amounts of chakra to stay in the form. It also requires a large amount of focus to cast and maintain, as well as about five seconds to prepare. Can be pre-prepared, but requires constant use of chakra for the entire time it is prepared. Chakra consumption used when charged is not very much. Another downside to using this jutsu, if the user is injured, he or she cannot receive any healing. Her personality is a stubborn one and doesn't like people very much. Should her friends be in danger, she will fight for them with a vicious vigor. One of her closest friends, and one of her only friends, is Suiga. She relies on her for most social interactions, as she is very outgoing and makes people more bearable to her. Yuki and her get along well enough, however she doesn't like his go-with-the-flow attitude. The team leader and her don't have quite a bond like other teacher and student relationships, but they work well enough together. Team Info: Mayu - Is the team leader, and has mastered many chakra types. He has Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning. He uses Lightning only with his sword, as the sword makes it easy to use Lightning. He won't admit it, but he can't actually use lightning style without it. His original Chakra Nature was Earth, so most of his power comes from that. This does not mean his Fire and Water Style are weak by any means. He has a serious personality, and doesn't like wasting time. He is very efficient when on missions and tolerates little when it comes to slacking. This does not mean he is compassionate. He will ensure the safety of every member of his team, or any Tag-a-longs, whether he wants them there or not.... Suiga - Suiga is a twin blade wielder, with incredible speed. She has Water Type Chakra, but knows few Jutsus. She mostly uses Water Clones and knows a few Taijutsu involving swords. She is best friends with Ash, nearly inseparable. She has a personality that can put a smile on almost any face, and is very bubbly. Her and Yuki get along greatly, and they have competitions frequently. Miki and Ash both hate it when they have their silly competitions, for they are both ignored by these two for almost the entirety of the competition.. Yuki - Yuki is a very go-with-the-flow kind of person. He gets along with almost everyone and makes even trivial things fun. He is an Earth Style user with a significant amount of power. He can change a terrain with floating boulders, that Ash and Suiga will set to detonate with either jutsu or paper bombs. He is also good at sealing jutsu and trapping enemies. He is in a relationship with Miki, despite their different personalities. They work greatly together and he plans to marry her after they become Chuunin.. Miki - Not a member of the team, but frequently disobeys orders to hang out with her boyfriend, Yuki. She also has a strange beef with Ash, and tries to out due her in nearly everything. She has taken the time to learn nearly every jutsu Ash has, and is constantly pushing her limits to exceed Ash. She possesses Fire Style Chakra.. Category:DRAFT